Final Fantasy 102: UK and America adventure!
by Galactic
Summary: Rated R for future entries Rikku&Auron. Pain&Rikku. This miss adventure leads Rikku through main complications and emotions. Turns out, Pain has a thing for Rikku, how will Rikku react when she is in love with Auron? Follow her through out her wild times
1. Love is in the air

**Final Fantasy UK adventure!**

Rated**R** forsexual content and sexual references

Rikku X Auron,Rikku X Pain. Rikku and auron love each other but Pain loves Rikku also. How will Rikku handle this? Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I add and create with my imagnination. If i owned Final Fantasy I whould not be here,I whould be a billionair in Tokyo. So BITE ME SUERS! actully dont...

* * *

Rikku adjusted her thong's straps. "Danm these straps! Curse the developers for giving me such an uncomfortable thong." "O stop your complaining Rikku you get to wear the sexiest clothing in the whole gang!" Yuna said clearly jealous "yeah well it's a bit uncomfortable." Auron wandered over to the perfume and chocolates shop to buy Rikku some gifts, he had been in love with her ever since he first saw her. Only she doesn't know he has a crush on her. (-AWWWWW Auron is in love!-) 

Tidus and Yuna went to Spencer's giggling the whole way there. That said Rikku and Wakka where left at the entrance of the Flagstaff Mall. "lets go get some food, YA?" "Sure why not I'm kind of hungry myself." "I like a the pizza" "I think I'll get some ramman from Flaming Wok. So they got there food paying in gill.And they sat at the same table eating there ramman and pizza. Wakka started stuffing his face while Rikku played with her ramman for a bit before eating it.

Auron looked at the elegant perfumes and when he noticed the price and nearly choked on his own saliva. He went over to the cheaper perfumes and picked one out then he got a box of chocolates and paid for it, on his way out he noticed Yuna and Tidus in Spencer's and went over to see them.

Tidus was in the "sex toy" section. "Don't even think about it Tidus!" she ran over to him. Tidus picked up an object "O what, you don't want a nice big..." He was interrupted from a crash some where in the small little side store. "Danmit!" Auron tripped over a toy fire truck on his way into Spencer's. "O, hey Auron" Yuna instantly grabbed the object and held it behind her back. "Hey Tidus, Yuna." "I got some perfume and chocolates" Tidus only lifted an eyebrow "For Rikku! Of course!" Auron snapped back. Tidus and Yuna both burst out laughing at the same time. "Stop it! It's not funny! "Ha Ha... that's a good one Auron" Tidus exclaimed. "Auron and Rikku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Yuna and Auron both only lifted an eyebrow. Tidus coughed "Yes, Well that's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure she will enjoy it" "k-i-s-s-i-n-g" mumbled Tidus. Yuna jabbed him in the side and Tidus instantly stopped when she threatened to show Auron what she was holding. "Well Auron what are you waiting for? Go give them to her" Tidus giggled and received another jab from Yuna.

"This pizza is good, Ya?" Rikku grabbed a piece and gagged when she tried it. "Wakka this pizza is raw..." "Ya, it's the best that way" "Your weird Wakka" At that moment she noticed Auron pacing back and forth over by the fireplace near the food court. He had some chocolates and a bottle of perfume. Sometimes he would glance at her but then look the other way and walk over to the fireplace. She was confused as to what he was doing.

O great... I can't do this. Look at her, that beautiful blonde Al-bhed. I must. I can... Auron slowly walked towards Rikku who was now chatting with Wakka. Wakka noticed Auron and knew what he was going to do "Ya, that's cool Rikku but I have to use the restroom" Wakka hurried off to the restrooms.

Rikku played with a strand of her blonde hair that takes nearly 3 hours to set up every morning. She stared blankly at the half eaten piece of raw pizza... "Wakka is so strange" she thought "...Uh... Rik... Rikku." Auron held out the perfume and chocolates. "For me?" "O, thank you!" Rikku gave him a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug. Auron enjoyed all 1.2 seconds of the hugging and kissing. "Sit please." Auron sat down. Rikku new he had a crush on her since Day one. He was always so nice to her and even took hits during battle to protect her. It was kind of obvious he liked her. It was really sweet

Wakka watching from afar giggled "Little love birds,Ya" Wakka said to himself. Wakka then left and went over to Hot Topic and saw Yuna and Tidus heading for GAP. Rikku purposely adjusted her top to arouse Auron. She liked him, Hell, he was sexy and the scar that crossed his eye was like the cherry on top.

Later that night... "O, Auron you shouldn't have!" "its so cute!" The kitten looked up at Rikku yawned and rubbed its head on her hand. She held it close. "Oac, this little kitty is so cute!" Rikku put the kitten down in its playpen and jumped up and down hugging Auron and kissing him between jumps.

The next morning the gang headed out for a look around the United Kingdoms. The decided to go to an inn/bar and see what its like. Well if Rikku gets soda it wont be a good thing ill just tell you that. "WeeeeHEEEE!" Rikku started dancing with the other drunken pub members. "Not good... you think we can salvage her guys?" Auron sounded really concerned. "Ok come Rikku get down from there before you do something stupid" Tidus started after her but Rikku only jumped off the table and ran out the door with a bottle of soda. She ran around and around doing various things... she has a SUGER HIGH.

Sometime later... "WEEEEEEEEE" Rikku was running around in her hotel room and tackled Auron. Auron only lifted an eyebrow when Rikku failed in taking him down to the ground and instead fell on her bottom.

"Rikku, Auron! Its time to go! Where going to miss are flight." _Goddamn will they ever hurry up; I swear if she doesn't get out here I'm going to kick that little al-bheds ass! _"Where coming" Auron was all ready out the door and waiting on Rikku who was still gathering her stuff. Grabbing her suitcase she headed out the door taking one last look at the Hotel before they all loaded into the Celsius.

"Buddy take us to America!" _ah its good be home. I wonder what Auron is up to. _Pain was in her room messing around with her dressspheres. And Yuna was in her room with Tidus.


	2. Anger, emotions and a Dresssphere

**Final Fantasy UK and America Adventure**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. So don't sue me! Please. I don't own anything except what I create with my mind.

Chapter 2

Anger, Emotions and a Dresssphere

Looking down at the table of the bar on Celsius Rikku played with a strand of her hair. "Rao Frydc ib Rikku?" "huh" Rikku was startled and looked up to see Wakka. "O hey Wakka..." _Hmmm she seems troubled... I wonder if this isn't the best time to tell her the Celsius needs some patching up. _"Well... um... sorry to tell you this but the Celsius needs some repairs, Ya" "What?!" _OOOO they better not have broken one of the drive systems AGINE! _"Well... you see brother was navigating and I told him I could drive better and well he said I bet you can't, and I said I could and... well...." "Go on... what did you do" "Well... I hit a rock..." "YOU WHAT?!" _I knew this was a bad time... _Rikku mumbled curse words in Al-Bhed and went to brother, after having punched Wakka in the arm and slapping him in the head for being so stupid. "Hey Rikku!" Rikku did not even bother to see who it was she just stomped right past. "Whets her problem..." "didn't you hear?" "hear what?" "You don't know?!" "O my gosh... this is gona' be huge" The two Al-Bheds where chatting amongst themselves as Tidus walked by and happened to hear.

"Know about what?" the other Al-Bhed started telling the two of them. Titus's jaw dropped after hearing it.

_NO! all these dressspheres are boring! _Pain looked over at Rikku's dresser drawer. "No I couldn't" With that Pain dismissed the thought and decided to go get some dinner. Rikku had recently upgraded the ship with a special room she called Dinner Room. So that way they could all enjoy a nice dinner together. Rikku sat at the end and Pain at the other end. Yuna and Tidus where sitting together on the left side and on the right Wakka with Lulu. The only person missing was Auron who was somewhere by himself in the ship "This is good, Ya" Wakka was stuffing his face eagerly. Yuna had made the dinner tonight. Pain only smirked and took some bites.

Rikku Slammed her fist down on the table with such anger that her dishes shook and a cup fell off. The others had long left before, leaving Rikku to tend to what she wanted to do. She had barley eaten anything before Wakka and the others left. Only Pain had stayed for a few minutes longer, then she left when the silence was to much. _Why can't he just have dinner with us once! Sure I love him, but why must he be the way he is... _Finally she picked up her plates and moved out of the room.

When pain was sure everyone was fast asleep she got up and started towards the door. She could not sleep at all... She felt Strong emotions for Rikku, thou she wished she had not. She was worried because Rikku sounded really cranky today... she was not her usual perky self today. Then she stopped when she got two inches from the door and had a thought. _No bad idea! _she reached for the handle... but stopped and turned around._ I just want to try it on for a few seconds. What could happen? _Pain walked over to Rikku's dresser drawer.. For the second time, she opened it, and saw four dressspheres. She picked up the Thief one and activated it.

* * *

well heres chapter two... wow both in the same day... i must of been in the writing mood today... well R&R please. I hope you like it so far... im not happy totaly with it... as i think i made Rikku seem a bit to cranky in this chapter... after all she is Happy-Go-Lucky person Thats why i love her!

* * *


	3. I just want to try it on…

**Final Fantasy UK and America Adventure**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. So don't sue me! Please. I don't own anything except what I create with my mind

Chapter 3

I just want to try it on...

_I just want to try it on for a few seconds. What could happen? Pain walked over to Rikku's dresser drawer.. For the second time, she opened it, and saw four dressspheres. She picked up the Thief one and activated it._

First thing Pain noticed was that the top was a little loose. _Damn never thought Rikku's chest was this big... _Pain froze when Rikku sat up. "Rikku... I..." Pain was speechless. "Pain what are you doing up so late... and... in my cloths?" Rikku was bewildered as to why pain would want to try on her cloths. Then she realized the truth. "Rikku..." Pain sat down on the bed next to her. Rikku backed away a bit. "I... have, Feelings... for you, strong ones." Rikku pushed so far back she fell off the bed. "Owie...." Rikku stayed laying on her back with a shocked look, her head pressed against the floor and her legs sitting up.

Pain came over to Rikku and stood over her. Rikku did not move. Pain then sat next Rikku's belly and brought her head close to Rikku's ear. "Rikku, I love you..." Pain whispered the words as if they where sacred. Rikku still shocked and looking into pains eye slid to the left a bit.

Pain moved close to Rikku's lips. Rikku, now mystified, pushed her head as hard as she could into the carpet to try and put as much distance between her and Pain's lips. Pain started to kiss Rikku, Rikku jerked into the carpet causing hurt to surge thru her head. Rikku shoved Pain off. She got up and sat up against the beds side.

Her head was spinning. _Did pain just tell me she loved me and kiss me?! This has to be a dream. WAKE UP RIKKU! Its just a dream. _Tears threatened to poor from Rikku's eyes. "Shsss, its ok Rikku." Pain sat next to her stroking her hair. Pain had made sure that they did not wake anyone up, and only spoke a hair above a whisper. Pain still in Rikku's cloths began to hug Rikku. Tears where now streaming from Rikku's eyes. "E... tuh'd ihtancdyht." Rikku said between wiping her nose and tears away.

"E muja Auron" Rikku had now pulled away and laid in her bed with pain sitting next to Rikku stroking her head as if she was a pet the whole time. She had now stopped crying. "Pain how can you love me... you're a women." "I don't know... I just do" _She was crazed! _"But, pain... I love Auron... not you." Pain stopped petting Rikku. "Why?! He is never around! He doesn't come to dinner! You haven't seen him in 3 days!" Tears weld up in Rikku's eyes.


End file.
